


A Glass of Wine

by dying_deist



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Food play (kinda?), M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: “We can have some time together before going to sleep. I miss being with you.”





	A Glass of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I love the recent interactions between Multi and Water on stage and couldn't help writing a short fic about them. I'm not very confident about my smut-writing skills (especially since I'm not a native speaker) but I wanted to give this a shot. I hope you like it! (and I'm sorry for the terrible synopsis)
> 
> Massive thanks to the friend who beta-ed this for me.

It was a cool Friday night. Most of the ghouls had already retired to their rooms after the mass. Water headed to his own, took a quick hot shower and was just drying his hair with a towel when he heard a knock at his door. He found himself confused at first, it was too late and the ghouls had received orders from the Cardinal to show up at his office pretty early in the morning for a meeting.

Water tied his bathrobe and walked towards the door of his room, grabbing his mask on the way and loosely covering his face with it. When he opened the door a familiar ghoul greeted him with a full smile, holding an elegant red box in front of his body. “Multi?” Water asked surprised.

“Hi! I brought a few treats from the last city we visited and thought you’d enjoy them too.” The ghoul gladly said while staring at the box in his hands.

“Oh, hm… I would love to, but-” and before Water could finish his sentence, Multi interrupted him.

“Great!” he entered the room.

“H-hey!” Water tried to call out, but it was no use. He sighed in defeat and closed the door.

Multi sat on Water’s bed, placed the box on the mattress and then grabbed a bottle of wine from inside.

“I was dying to show you this fine wine from...” he tried to read the label. “Hm… 1912 from France-something? Yeah, something like that. I have no idea what it means, but they say this is a good wine, so I thought it would be worth a shot.” he shrugged.

“Multi, I appreciate your visit, but we need to attend a meeting in a few hours, we must sleep now.” The bassist said as he approached the side where Multi was sitting on his bed. As much as it pained Water to dismiss his beloved partner he thought it was the right thing to do. He didn’t want to be punished for being late.

“Do you mind if I sleep here then?” Multi placed both hands on the sides of Water’s hips and looked up at him. Even though Multi was wearing a mask, Water could clearly notice the other’s begging eyes. “We can have some time together before going to sleep. I miss being with you.” He proceeded to embrace Water’s hips, resting his head right above the other’s hipbone.

He was right. The pair had been too busy lately. At the same time that they have been in the presence of one another, they were committed to the band’s subjects while on tour. Rehearsing, performing, resting. Rehearsing, performing, resting. Of course it didn’t mean the end of the world and both ghouls still managed to stay together in a few occasions. It’s just that being so busy and with many responsibilities was draining and didn’t help to make them feel comfortable to do much outside of their expected work.

Water sighed in defeat for the second time in less than five minutes. He smoothed Multi’s hair and said, “Fine. You can stay for the night.” He smiled and the other ghoul celebrated leaning backwards while pulling Water with him, so the smaller ghoul would be sitting on the bed too.

“Thanks. I promise you won’t regret it.”

The bassist ghoul knew that being with Multi would never result in any regrets, so he decided to relax and enjoy his company before bed. “So, what did you bring?” Water asked, genuinely curious and trying to peek inside the box.

“The wine, glasses, of course, and a box of delicious chocolate-covered strawberries.” Multi hummed in delight just imagining how they would taste.

“Chocolate?!” Water asked very interested. He loved sweets.

“Yep.”

Multi chuckled and started removing his mask, placing it on the nightstand, and Water did the same. The multi instrumentalist couldn’t help the urge to cup Water’s face with both hands and pull him into a quick kiss. Water blushed immediately and tried to contain a grin while looking away from Multi.

The taller ghoul filled their glasses with wine and gave one to Water, who was already opening the strawberries box, eager to try them. There were three columns and four lines of big strawberries, fully covered in dark and white chocolate. Water’s eyes brightened at the sight and he promptly picked one and brought it to his lips, biting the fruit and humming after finally being able to savour it with close eyes.

“Okay, this was so sexy.” Multi teased him as he took a sip from his glass, but Water didn’t seem to listen to him, he was too busy enjoying the sweet. “I’m glad to see you like the strawberries, but you should try the wine too! C’mon, it’s true that it’s good.”

“Just let me finish this one, please.” He gave it one final bite and clenched his fist. “Oh my, this was the best thing I’ve eaten in a long time.” Water finally tasted from the wine. “Hmm, this is delicious too, but not as much as the sweets, sorry.” He said in an apologetic tone to which Multi just laughed and shook his head.

“It's fine. Anyways,” the fire ghoul noticed a thin line of wine dripping from the corner of Water's mouth and pointed at it, but the other ghoul looked at him confused trying to understand what he was trying to say. “Wipe your mouth here” he demonstrated the action on his own mouth, but Water wiped the wrong side. “No, babe”, Multi then held the bassist’s chin and brought his face closer to his so he was able to gently lick the corner of the other's mouth, cleaning the streak of wine.

Water blinked a few times surprised by Multi's move and his face started to redden. Taking the chance, the taller ghoul closed the gap between their lips again and pecked the bassist a few times, slowly dragging his mouth up the side of the other's cheek. When he reached Water's earlobe he heard a gasp followed by a clang.

“Oh no!” Water whined and Multi retreated.

Water was looking down at the large stain of wine on his white bathrobe, covering it from his chest down to the fabric belt.

“Oops, my bad, I suppose.” Multi apologized. “Let me clean you, please”, he moved apart the edges at the front of the bathrobe, exposing the pale skin of Water's chest damp with wine.

The bassist expected the ghoul to dry the area using a towel or napkin, but he was caught off guard when he saw the other sticking his tongue out to lick at the skin.

“M-Multi!” He quickly brought a hand to his mouth trying to contain a quiet moan.

“Yes?” The fire ghoul glanced up at Water with lusty eyes and a smirk on his face.

Water knew exactly how that was going to end. And to be honest he was also craving that for a while now. He silently allowed Multi to proceed with what he was doing.

Peppering Water's chest with kisses while quietly humming, Multi pushed the other ghoul towards the headboard, pinning him against it with hands on each side of Water's head. Multi slid his mouth up and down the other's neck, lingering on his Adam's apple, carefully sucking on it, to which he could feel a low growl vibrating under his lips before going down the bassist’s torso again.

The mouth of the fire ghoul found its way to Water's left nipple and he teasingly nibbled on it, which caused the other ghoul to shiver and to grab the hair at the back of Multi's head.

“Multi…” Water sighed and threw his head back when the other answered his call with a gentle suck and twirled his tongue around the nipple he was busy with at that moment.

Water then felt Multi moving his mouth away and lowering his arms so he could embrace the bassist's neck before pulling him into a deep kiss. Water parted his lips to let the other's tongue slide in and intertwine with his own.

He was glad for letting Multi stay for the night. They needed this moment, they missed their intimacy and were both craving having it again.

They interrupted the kiss to recover the air and Multi asked between gasps, “Do you trust me? There's something I definitely wanna try.”

“What is it?” Water asked wanting to know what the other had in mind.

He watched Multi raise a finger as if asking him to wait a moment, then pick a strawberry from the box. “Hmm, may I…?” The fire ghoul motioned the fruit towards Water's mouth and waited for a reaction from the ghoul.

Water quickly understood the other's idea and decided to play along. He was curious too. Multi approached the strawberry to the ghoul's lips and waited for him to give it a bite, which Water did. Then again. When there was only a small part of the fruit left Multi asked the other to stick his tongue out, he then placed the sweet on it and Water closed his lips around Multi's fingers, sucking on their tips and savoring the sweetness of the strawberry and the chocolate. Before releasing the other's fingers he also twirled his tongue around them and let out a moan, allowing himself to tease Multi for once.

Water took the chance again and pushed his body forward against Multi's, making him lay on his back. He then straddled the guitarist and ducked his head down to kiss him.

The fire ghoul smirked under the kiss and felt his body heating up. Since Water was sitting on Multi's groin area, the bassist soon felt something prodding his butt, which made him even more flustered. But he didn't feel intimidated by it, Water actually began to rock his hips down instead.

“Oh, fuck.” Multi cussed and gripped firmly at the side of Water's thighs. He glanced up at the other's face and found yellowish green eyes staring him down, and there was something more in that look, a glisten of lust that the fire ghoul knew very well.

Multi gently rubbed one of Water's legs under his bathrobe while the bassist kept grinding on him. He knew that Water was as aroused as he was at that moment and he couldn't let his partner take care of it alone. He proceeded to undo the fabric belt of the other's robe, opening it and letting the cloth slide down Water's arms, exposing his whole torso and excitement between his legs.

Taking a moment to admire the vision before him, Multi inhaled sharply and reached for Water's hard cock, pumping it at a slow pace at first. The other ghoul closed his eyes at the touch that he so wanted and grinded his hips harder, which elicited a moan from both ghouls.

Dry humping was being effective enough, especially when Water began to fasten the pace of his rotations around Multi's dick and the guitarist also stroked the other ghoul in time. Both were already too close to the edge, panting frantically, half-lidded gazes locked on.

“Multi… I'm…” Water mumbled between gasps. “I'm gonna…”

“I know.” The fire ghoul smiled smugly, being fully aware of the other's current state. And he was close too, it'd not take him too long to reach the climax; the way Water moves can be surprising for someone as shy as him. “Do it.” He said.

And Water obeyed. Arching his back he let out his load onto his stomach and Multi's hand, that kept pumping his cock for a bit more just to help him ride out his orgasm. The bassist placed both hands on the other ghoul's chest so he could support the weight of his worn-out body and not collapse immediately over Multi, who had just peaked too.

Both ghouls were trying to catch their breath when the guitarist wrapped his arms around Water's head and pulled him for a soft kiss, turning their bodies to the side and tangling their legs together.

Multi broke away from the kiss to stare at Water's stunning eyes for a few moments, both of them still red-faced and with sensitive skin. He pecked the ghoul's lips and whispered, “I love you so much.” And buried his face in Water's neck, nuzzling him.

Water let out a relieved sigh and, smoothing Multi's hair, he replied, “I love you too, Multi. A lot.” And placed a kiss on the top of his head before they let their bodies cool down and drift off to sleep.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
